


Our conversations are a dance

by Solistair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solistair/pseuds/Solistair
Summary: Just a warm up piece trying to get back into writing. Iavi/Ia and Aymeric pairing. Not that it’s some canon idea, it’s more like it’s because of lack of ideas about any romantic interest for her. I apologize in advance for any misspellings or wrong facts.





	

Their conversations were a dance: a swift and easy step-by-step dance of words; sparks hiding behind each syllable, slowly growing into a flame.

Aymeric had always enjoyed the conversations with the Warrior of Light, not that he'd ever openly admit to it though. Since the first time he met her the only interactions between them were in official surroundings; big meetings between involved parties, yet they had always managed to hold conversations between them both with pretty strategically placed words and looks.

At first it had taken him a bit by surprise, he had been sure it was a mistake, but soon he noticed the extra gazes and emphasized words and just like that the dance began.

For many moons they had conversed like this in secret but this night was very different. Strange to them both they found themselves together, alone this time, discussing maps and locations. The conversation was heated at points, one part annoyed with the other more than once. For the first few minutes they hadn't noticed Lucia and Alphinaud leaving the room, being so deeply focused in an argument over security.

"Dense!" she exclaimed, interrupting the commander. "It is not safe, I told you!" For such a small miqo'te, her voice could surely be made heard. In response Aymeric raised his hand to his brow, sighing deeply.

"If cannot always be safe, risks have to be taken." His words made sense, yes, but if any casualties could be avoided… they just had to be avoided. Her eyes fell, ears unconsciously following suit, as her thoughts went to Haurchefant. Having sacrificed himself to keep her safe proved to be a burden very heavy to bear. Aymeric, as he lift his gaze, did not miss this.

"You're not at fault." He crossed his arms as she turned around. He tensed up, seeing her small figure shake the tiniest bit. Ever since they had buried Haurchefant, the Warrior of Light had been more secretive and closed up. Her bright smiles and casual sense had been replaced with sudden emotional rollercoasters and heavy armor. The impact the event had on her exposed the importance of the one she had lost.

Aymeric placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, feeling an odd sting inside as the thought crossed his mind. _Loved one…_ perhaps there had been more between them. She was brilliant, hiding things from the outside would not a be hard task. It was in this moment that he noticed that it was only the two of them left in the room.

"Iavi."

Her ears perked up at the mention of her name; not a title, not a clan name, but her own name. Aymeric stifled a laugh by clenching his jaw. Pretty unsuccessful as she turned around to stare at him, fully knowing the reason behind this laugh. "I can't help it," she protested, immediately regretting it since it sounded too much like something a child would say. Although for all that she knew he might even see her as one.

"I find it," he sat back down on his chair, "charming."

Iavi was the last of them to notice their sudden private meeting but much different to Aymeric, she found it a bit uncomfortable. Although with him sitting back down she could finally lower her head, she did just this and a sigh of relief escaped her. Always having to look up was tiring. "You need more chairs in here."

"How come? It's my office."

It got quiet. Iavi didn't know how to actually talk to the lord commander outside their usual ways. "So, I was thinking," she looked down at the maps and small figurines on the table, "if we moved up to the Hinterlands-"

"No more work, it's past midnight and we've been at it since late afternoon." His voice was bothered, understandably.

"Then I'll leave, so the commander can rest." Iavi bowed politely and as she headed for the door, Aymeric stood up. She opened the door and looked at the commander who hung up his heavy robe before following her out the door. "Tea?" He smiled.

The mansion was big and comfortable. More than enough rooms for their whole visiting party plus more. Her quarters were on the first floor at the other end of the hall. On the way she always passed the kitchen and often had some herbal tea before heading to bed. It helped her heal and relax and she guessed that the lord commander knew this, judging by his smile.

She asked him to sit down while she made the tea. Having little else to do, his eyes followed her careful movements. Suddenly she shook her head, moving bangs away from her eyes. Her ears wiggled, positioning themselves it seemed. His lips curled just the slightest bit. Iavi turned around to face the stove and this time her tail flipped up. She started humming something and her tail moved along to the silent beat of the song.

 _How would it feel to-_ "touch it?"

Iavi stopped suddenly and turned around. "Commander?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, pretending that his thoughts had not just slip out. "Tea done?"

"They're herbs from Gridania," she explained while pouring the hot liquid into two cups, "very healthy and fantastic aroma." Tea was a great love of hers and she was certain that there was a perfect tea for every moment and every person. "Bit ov'a- of a numbing edge."

Aymeric took the cup offered to him and nodded as a thanks, choosing not to comment on her accent slip up. She was a bit picky about that and he wouldn't want to ruin the mood. Whatever mood this was. Instead he agreed with the comment on the aroma, but the taste he found too medicinal for his taste.  
"Does the lord commander have a sweet tooth then?" her tone amused.

“Nothing wrong with sweet things." Was his answer.

A few sips later he wasn't as bothered by the tea as he was at first. It was calming for sure. Iavi's staring, however, made him suspicious.

“Is anything wrong?"

"The lord commander is too trusting, there could have been poison herbs in that blend," she said after a few seconds of silence. She shrugged and moved her hands along with her shoulders in an unknowing motion, and then she stood up. She smiled at him as she picked up her cup. "I bid you a good night, Ser Aymeric."

He nodded politely and she turned to walk away. His eyes followed her for a short moment; eyes sticking to her tail. It was long and swayed as she walked, relaxed with a small curve to the tip. It truly did look soft.


End file.
